


神仙鱼

by box_of_nightmare



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/box_of_nightmare/pseuds/box_of_nightmare
Summary: 零薰，年龄差操作警告，本质OOC！！OOC！！@汪汪汪 点梗，玩咖老司机零/纯情少年薰





	神仙鱼

**Author's Note:**

> 零薰，年龄差操作警告，本质OOC！！OOC！！  
> @汪汪汪 点梗，玩咖老司机零/纯情少年薰

1  
羽风薰后来总觉得那一场景上演得很不合时宜。不是说有什么不好，那一场的确是很美的，很美，很细微，很罗曼蒂克，像一部荡气回肠的爱情电影的经典开场，只是差距在于不合时宜，单纯的不合时宜。倘若再早三五年，他一个一无所知的儿童，也牵扯不出后头连串的狗尾续貂，倘若再迟三五年，输赢便不成定局，他甚至有信心将那个人捏在手指里。但其实偏偏在那个时间上，一个不论装嫩还是扮成熟都很尴尬的年龄。想要的太多，欲望膨胀，能力不足，处境受限，阅历配不上野心，像笼里犹斗的困兽。从天而降闯进他人生里的朔间零，恰好扮演了那根撬开笼子的棍子，但若说是爱情电影，薰便怀疑他们是拿错了剧本。

第一幕正上演在那家夜店里。那天是班上一个姑娘的生日，他们一伙人谁也没进过那样的场合，人多壮胆，就那么正面进去了，也并不觉得很尴尬。菜单上的酒的外文名字，薰一个都认不出来，他们嘻嘻哈哈地瞎点了一批，薰拿起一杯色彩斑斓、仿佛毒液的鸡尾酒喝了一口，差点被辣出眼泪来。既来了，便要玩些合时的游戏。酒过三巡，他们玩起了国王游戏，薰不巧被抽中去向一个陌生同性搭讪并要来电话号码。这便是事情的起因。

他硬着头皮去了，站在吧台一束暧昧的昏黄色灯光下，也许周身有一点烟雾，也许没有，只是他自己的幻觉，背景音乐里迷梦般的后摇像致幻剂一样迷惑了他。他身上还穿着放学后没换的制服，白衬衣，没系紧的领带，衣服下摆松松垮垮地从腰带里翻出来，浑身上下仅脖子上一根亮晶晶的银吊坠装饰，正是这么一副样子，被人故意挨着撞他的胳膊时都要意味不明地多打量几眼。

他最终选中零只是因为他看上去还好说话。就这么个看上去也很难界定，何况只是个背影，薰后来自然发现他本人实际上跟好说话半点不挂钩，只不过当时一时难以说清。他走过去，尽量自然地说了句嗨，心里没什么底气，他没想过要如何应对任何一种状况，但不论如何也不是接下来的一种。

他一转过来薰就愣住了，像是面对爆炸的冲击波，被震慑了一下。这个人脸长得真美，而且美得极为张扬而富有侵略性，像不留神饮下一口辛辣的烈酒，毫不留情，寒气四溢。薰平日走在街上都不会多看两眼男人，第一印象却觉得那张脸足以用妖艳来形容，那样的相貌在前，他其后才后知后觉地反应过来对方是个男的。

对方等着，看他迟迟没说话，皱眉道：“有事？”

“呃……没什么特别的。”薰醒过来，想起自己的任务，笑着往桌沿上一倚，“只是，很晚了啊，你怎么一个人？”

薰明显感到对方也端详着他，肆无忌惮的，视线像刀刃一样割着他的皮肤。薰这辈子还没被人用这种看猎物般的眼神看过，隐隐地又开始走神。半晌听对方道：“时间晚，怎么就不能一个人么？”

“不，我的意思是……像你这么好看的人，怎么会一个人呆着。搭讪的人应该围成墙了才对，比如我这样的。”

对方在笑，狭长的眼睛弯成新月。“我在等人。”

“噢，原来这样。”薰心里有些泄气，这个目标选择得太不好，长成这样的怎么可能没有对象。他仍尽量地把话头圆滑下去。“虽然这么讲大概有些冒昧，但那个人让你等到这么晚，要是我绝不会再等下去了。”

对方耸耸肩。“不啊，等待还是有意义的。他现在这不就来了么。”

“啊？是吗？”薰又一愣，四周望了一圈，没看到任何人，对方在对面没答话，薰终于回过味来，心里尴尬，面上有些烧，只装傻下去，“咳……既然这样，我替他请你一杯怎么样？作为交换，给我电话号码吧。”

男人又看了他半晌，噗嗤地笑，扬起尖尖的下巴点了一点薰手里的酒。“你知道你在喝的这个是什么吗？”

“不知……什么？”

“粉红女郎。通常是娘气的0喝的酒。”

薰低头看了眼酒杯，也忍不住笑了笑。“不……我不知道。我看上去也不像吧。”

“偷偷溜出来的？这么晚还不回去家人不担心？”

“我才不是。”薰抗议道。

对方依旧不依不饶。“高中生？下次溜出来之前，好歹把制服换了啊。”

又多说了几句，薰被他弄得彻底绷不住了，举起双手无奈道：“好吧好吧，我只是跟朋友玩游戏输了，他们让我来找个人搭讪要电话号码。我也不是gay。你就当日行一善，把号码给我好了，否则我还得再找个人重来一遍。假的也无所谓，反正没人知道。”

男人没答话，看上去在想什么事情。薰失去了耐心。“不给是吧？那我去找别人了。不好意思浪费你时间。”

他说着起身要走开，被那人一把扯住手腕。“你这么晚了在这儿转悠，实在让人不太放心……这样，我给你号码，你可以回去跟朋友交差，然后你要让我送你回去，怎么样？”

他的皮肤冷冰冰的，箍在手腕上像一只金属制的手铐。这是个危险的联想。薰又发愣，虽然不理解他这么说意图何在，慢吞吞地道：“好、好吧。”

 

薰稀里糊涂地跟他上了车。收音机里播放着舒缓的小夜曲，更像一剂强力的迷幻剂。途中难免又聊了几句。薰粗略得知他叫朔间零，在附近一所音乐学院读书。薰偏着头盯他的侧脸，问：“你学什么的？”

朔间零握着方向盘，目不斜视，微笑道：“你猜呢？”

“我不知道啊。声乐？器乐？作曲？”薰随口瞎说了几个。

“古典作曲。”

“Ops。”薰鼓了鼓脸颊，短促地出了一个气音，扭头盯向车窗外漂移的夜景。

“怎么了，你好像不屑一顾？”

“没有。但是离我太远了。”连排橙黄色的路灯飞快地后退，光晕糊在一起，全都朦朦胧胧的，说不清道不明的意味。薰在车窗上看见倒映出的自己的影子。“如果是流行我还勉强搭个话。”

零当然没有送他回家。车子稳稳当当地停在一间公寓楼下，黑沉沉的高楼，漏着星星点点灯火，仿佛庞大的蜂巢。薰哪怕是个木头人，也该知道接下去会发生什么了。

他跟着零走进房间，心里倒没有什么特别的感觉，既没紧张也没害怕，只是稍还迷茫，像走进一座庞大的迷宫，找不到头绪。

零关了灯，俯过去亲吻他的脸颊，低低地笑：“你啊，也太好骗了吧。我还盘算了几套说辞哄你过来，结果一句也没用上。以后别这么轻易上陌生人的车了。”

薰胸腔里翻涌，有些不服气地道：“那只是因为我愿意被你骗。”

“好吧。”零显然不将他当回事，一面亲他，一面把他推搡在床上，手往他的臀下抚摸。薰从没被人触碰过那个部位，一下子浑身发麻地战栗起来，手脚僵着动弹不得。零隔着衣料掐了一把他的臀瓣。“Virgin？”

“不、不是。”薰咬唇道。光线太暗，他不太确定对方有没有相信。

“不是最好。嗯，乖一点，自己把衣服脱了。我不太喜欢干这个啊。”

薰抬起手，慢腾腾地一颗颗解衬衫的纽扣。他动作僵硬，手也抖抖索索的，花了几分钟才解开第一颗扣子。他又咬了咬嘴唇，迟疑良久，终于问出那个盘桓在心头的问题：“那个……男人间到底是怎么办啊？就……”

他身上的人似乎呆滞了片刻。零还是笑，在黑暗里摇了摇头：“你……还真是什么都不懂啊？”

薰被他老这么副居高临下的态度弄得有些懊。“什么呀，总会有不懂的时候嘛。”

“行吧，反正你很快就会知道了。听话就行。”

零拍了拍他的脸颊。看他脱衣服脱了半晌，隐隐地不耐烦，突然将他掀了个面，一把将他的裤腰扯落至膝弯。薰没料到这人看上去清清瘦瘦的，劲道却大得吓人，一声惊呼没来得及脱口，被堵回喉咙里。零按着他的后颈，在耳旁说：“疼的话，就咬枕头。”

又凉又润的，是凡士林。零的手指比润滑剂还凉。薰整个人都在难以自控地发抖，连跪都跪不住，腰肢软绵绵地往下滑，零伸出胳膊捞了他一把，毫无防备地顺势插了进去。

真的很疼。薰疼得手脚抽搐，眼前发黑，泪珠一颗颗无意识地往下滚，落进海绵芯的枕头里，一瞬间消失无踪。他感觉有点不好意思，他并不是故意要哭的，哭总不是一件多么光彩的事。零抚了抚他的脸，摸到一手把湿漉漉的眼泪，并没有什么表示，倒令薰松了口气。

他显然并没打算多照顾薰的感受。薰好不容易挨过开头一阵剧痛，零将他掀了个身，侧躺下来，抬起他的腿从后面进入。这个体位别扭得要命，薰皱着眉忍耐了半晌，才稍稍习惯下来。零舔咬着他的耳垂，带笑地问了一句舒不舒服，吐气像某种虫蝇般钻进薰的耳孔里。

薰扬起脖子，闭着眼睛点了一下头。很奇怪，他之前明明只感到单纯的煎熬和疼痛，被零这么一说，他的身体像过电一样酸麻起来，细小的电流一股一股，在他的四肢百骸里涌动。如果不错的话，那大概就是所谓的快感，这种奇异的感受一直持续到一切结束。他们统共做了三次，中间薰还给他口了一次，反正薰不懂，闭着眼睛，零叫他张嘴他就张嘴，零叫他舔他就舔了。晶莹的唾液无意地从他嘴角淌出来，和眼泪混在脸上，沿着脖颈的弧度，像一颗发光的子弹般滑落。

零吻了吻他的后颈，从他体内退出来，站起来披上衣服走出门外。薰动弹不得，躺在原处，床单先前被他揉皱了，团在身下。结束得很草率也很庄重，很仓促也很漫长，他的初夜，他心里反而有点空落落的，像散场后的宴筵。外头天光渐亮起来，想来这一晚也睡不着了。他支着胳膊趴在床头，看零柜子上的东西，那里摆着一台现在已很少见的唱片机，还有几张黑胶CD叠放在一处。他看不明白，胡乱揿了几个按键，机器开了，自动播放起一首钢琴曲来。

“德彪西，亚麻色头发的少女。”零不知什么时候回来了，在他旁边坐下，将带着凉意的手掌覆在他光裸的脊背上。“听过吗？”

薰摇头，托着下巴，安安静静地听完了曲子。钢琴曲调温柔而舒缓，像一股反季的春风在阳光照耀下拂面而来。他伸展了一下胳膊，平躺下来，柔韧、匀称、保留着少年的青涩感的躯体，无遮无拦地袒露出来，像一块雕琢的白玉横陈。薰扭头，恰好对上零的视线，忽然反应过来他听歌的过程中零一直在盯着他看。

“你整天都在听这样的曲子？”薰问。

零笑了一笑。“差不多。这是我的职业。”

薰不表态，又把视线挪开去，望着窗外一方蒙蒙亮的天，晨起的鸟雀已经开始鸣唱。零背光坐在熹微的光里，只剩下一个朦胧轮廓，因而显得温柔起来。他仍是打量着薰，有些烦恼地揉了揉眉心，无奈地笑道：“看起来，我还真是给自己揽上了个大麻烦。”

“什么啊？”薰不明所以，不满他的说法，“你还吃了亏不成。”

“我说，你成年了没有啊？”

“当然了。”薰硬撑道。他眼看着零弯腰捡起他的衣服，逐个翻找口袋，突然反应过来他要找什么，慌乱中不择手段地扑上去抢。“喂，干嘛干嘛？别乱翻别人的东西啊！”

“啊，在这儿。”零置若罔闻，一手按住乱扑腾的薰，另一手从衣袋里翻出学生证，举高，借着微弱的天光看字。“羽风薰……高中一年级……十六岁。”

他扭头又仔细打量一遍薰，评论道：“你昨天在夜店里的时候看上去还更大些。”

薰总算被松开，从他手中一把夺过证件，气呼呼地道：“发都发生了，你还想怎样？我告诉你，我要是真不爽，现在就可以出去到警局告你强奸。”

薰气得脸都皱在一起，零反而看着他，又笑了，低声道：“你自己说，是不是麻烦？你虽然并不怎么擅长骗人，却也真喜欢骗人，从一开头到现在说的话，不知道能有几句是真的。”

“很重要吗？”薰梗着脖子道，“我不说，那就是我不想说，也没必要说。萍水相逢而已，干什么事事都要知根知底的？”

“嗯，也没错。你倒是比我还上道。那就这样吧，再好不过了。”零微笑。他坐在那儿，翘起腿，低头点了根香烟，微弱的一星火光映亮他的瞳孔。他随手把烟盒递给薰。“会抽吗？”

薰仍懊恼着，横他一眼，抽出一根烟点上，吸第一口便狠狠地呛住了，弓着背，满脸通红地咳嗽起来。零手忙脚乱地地替他拍背顺气，从他手里拿走香烟，无奈道：“你……唉，不会抽就不要抽啊，又不是什么有趣的事。”

他从一旁站起来，取下衣帽架上的外衣，自顾自地又走出去了，关上门前扔下一句话：“你收拾一下吧，我一会儿送你回家。”这回大概是真的回家了。

薰一声不吭地躺在床沿上，垂着脑袋，眨了眨眼睛，便见到他刚才听过的唱片机还搁在床头柜上。亚麻色头发的少女，他记得零这么说的。他咬着下唇，犹豫了半晌，伸出手去打开机器，轻手轻脚地将那张黑胶唱片取了出来。

 

2  
那天上午薰回学校迟到了。他一进教室，便感觉到被不少人用古怪的眼光注视着，直到下课，有人过来问他：“你昨天后来干什么去了？”

“什么干什么……没什么啊。怎么了？”薰愣了一愣，掩饰道。

“真的没事么？”对方追问。

“真没有。我现在不是好端端的么。只不过早上起迟了……没听见闹钟。”

“那就好。”他们互相之间对视，“昨天晚上你说要走，有人看见你醉醺醺地跟一个陌生人上了车，我们担心你会不会出什么事……给你打电话你也不接。”

“你们看错了吧，那肯定不是我。”薰扯道。

“可能是，天那么黑。”

这一茬于是揭过了。快到下午时薰隐隐发起低烧来，他自己偷偷吃了两颗药，很快便退了。他屁股，当然，也还疼，不过他装出一副略有些尴尬的样子告诉别人说长了颗痔疮，他走路再有些不自然，也没人来多过问。

他很平常地上课，吃饭，回家，睡觉，日子像顺流的水一般过去。他一开始还偶尔抱有想象，他以为朔间零会来再找他，因为他偷拿了那一张唱片，德彪西，亚麻色头发的少女，到现在还压在他家书桌的抽屉里。那首曲子确实好听，他很喜欢，但他偷来绝不是为了听的，他连播放器都没有，黑胶在他手里也只是一盘废物，他就是为了让零再来找他。但零并没有。也许他根本没发现丢了一张唱片，也许他发现了，但没有怀疑到薰头上。总之，他没有再来找他。

其实零给过他电话号码，依然还在他那里，那张纸片。他不确定那个号码是真是假，他不够勇气打过去验证，只是随它躺在手机通讯录里。况且，打过去，说什么？他明白朔间零根本没将他当回事过，从头至尾语气也像是对小孩子说话。既然如此，他再怎么挣扎都是徒劳。

 

他们第二次相遇在大约一年以后，依旧是巧合。那天薰一回学校，就发现教室里洋溢着一股怪异而刻意压抑的热情，每个人眼里都闪烁着，头接头地窃窃私语。他把背包甩在桌上，随口问了一句怎么了？

他的同桌凑过来说，听说原来的音乐老师怀孕离职了，新来了一个代课老师，长得特别好看。特别特别好看。

哦，是女教师？

男的。

嘁。薰兴致缺缺地撇嘴，刚想说男的好看有什么用，想了一想，又咽了回去。

结果那天一早代课老师进门，薰就想原地昏迷。他不明白世上怎么会有这么巧的事，还是说刻意安排好的？朔间零看过他的学生证，想来也知道他的学校和班级。只是，又说不通，没有道理。都一年了。

朔间零两手空空地走进教室，在黑板上唰唰写下自己的名字就当自我介绍了。他单穿一件修身的白底灰色细纹衬衫，袖口挽至手肘，单手支上讲台，另一手戴上眼镜，低头翻看桌上的花名册。他长得高挑，往那儿一站，像棵白杨树。那种让人犯晕的震慑力又出来了。底下鸦雀无声。

“嗯，那咱们，先来点个名吧。我叫到名字的同学请喊一声到。”

他头也不抬地接着开始点名。薰听了一会儿，意识到他是跳着点名的，只好祈祷他不要注意到自己的名字，或者干脆已经忘掉了，那最好。但是，不可能。零目光下移，报出下一个名字之前顿了一顿，临时改口似地念道：“羽风薰。”

薰坐在那儿，没吱声。旁边的人看他低头趴在桌上，以为他睡着了，戳他，喂，叫你呢。

“羽风薰？”零抬起头扫视一圈，“没来吗？”

“老师，他在这儿。”有人说。

薰不情不愿地喊了声到。零身体前倾，视线似乎在他脸上逶迤了片刻，薰不敢抬头去看他的表情，只听他口气平淡地道：“哦，来了就行。”又接着报下一个名字。

薰心里谈不上放松，却也谈不上失落，只是像被人在心口掐了一把，又痒又酸。

 

零算不上是个好教师。他来代几天课，对这份工作并不显得热心，除了头一天点了一次名，后面便再也没点过。他从来不带课本，不带教材，偶尔会随手带一本小说书，来上课就给他们播音乐剧，或者放电影，都是些晦涩难懂的文艺片，接着便不管了，任他们吵翻天也只是事不关己地在一旁翘个腿看书。

学生们乐得悠闲，反而喜欢他。有女学生偷拍他穿衬衣、打领带、戴着眼镜看书的照片放上推特，一夜之间收获上千个赞，底下一水儿的评论想去这学校读书。

薰自己回家后从抽屉里挖出那张积灰的黑胶唱片，弄干净之后包了个塑料封袋，第二天带到学校。放学后，他走进教师办公室，将唱片反拿在背后，心里没底地叫了一声：“朔间先生。”

对方回头，看见他，微微一愣。“噢，是你。有事吗？”

“你还记得我啊。”薰低头盯着自己的鞋尖。

“当然了。”零微微笑，伸手拉了把椅子过来。“坐一下？”

“不了。实际上……我是来还这个的。”薰把手从背后抽出来，将唱片递给他，“抱歉，我之前擅自拿走了。应该挺贵的吧，这个。”

薰见他面露疑惑，不接那东西，提示道：“亚麻色头发的少女。”

“哦。”零恍然大悟。“原来如此。我确实找不到那张碟了，原来是你拿了。”

“抱歉。”薰把唱片搁在他桌上，随即倒退了一步。

“没什么。说实话，我的唱片太多了，这一张也算不上很贵重，所以我没怎么放在心上。”零拿起来看了看，却又递还给薰，笑道，“你是不是很喜欢这首曲子？那就留着吧，送你了。”

薰背着手没去接。“我不要。我没有唱片机，留着也没用。”

“那你为什么……”零说了半截，似乎想明白了什么，没再说下去。他抬起头，仔细地看向薰，与他对视了片刻。窗外金黄的银杏叶，雪片般在夕阳中旋转。薰瘪了瘪嘴，被他看得尴尬，扭头想走，零在后面叫住他。

“等等。”他披上西装外套，赶上来，“我差不多也下班了。有空吗？我请你吃晚饭吧。”

 

傍晚饭点的洋食馆子人声鼎沸，多是放学的学生和结束工作的上班族。零让他先坐下，自己去点单，一会儿拿着叫号器回来，顺手接了一杯免费的柠檬水搁在他面前。

“这家店，我进大学以后就经常来。离得近，可以顺路，而且味道也不错。我点了照烧汉堡排，是这儿的人气定食，你应该也会喜欢。”

零一边说话，一边脱下外衣搭在椅背上，接着又解散领带，摘下眼镜，在薰眼里忽然一瞬间就与教师的身份解绑了，又变成那个会在夜店里喝酒的漂亮男人。

他在薰对面坐下，不等他问，自己已开口解释。“你们之前那个音乐老师，算是我师母，她丈夫是我的一个导师。我快毕业了，比较空闲，就被她叫来代她，反正，顶替到你们学校找到正式教职的老师为止。”他说着，摇了摇头，“还真的挺随便的啊？不过，有薪水拿倒也不错。闲着也是闲着。”

“哦，这样。”薰低着头，吸了一口凉凉的柠檬水。“你快毕业了？”

“嗯。我有个去欧洲读硕士的机会，也可以直接去英国的乐团工作，我正在考虑。还有时间嘛。”他支着下巴看薰。

“总之都是出国。”

“嘛，就算现在不出国，也只是迟早的事。这儿的市场和受众都太小了，去外面才有更多机会。”零微笑，“不说那些了，对你来讲挺无趣的吧。倒是你，有什么愿意跟我说的话题吗？”

薰停下来，迟疑了半天，慢吞吞地道：“咳，我其实……挺想你的。”怕他误会，薰紧接着又解释：“不是思念的那个想。我是指，会想起来，就是单纯的想起来，会……记得。明白吧？”

零凝视着他，缓缓地点了点头。“嗯，好吧。”他耸耸肩。“你还小嘛，这很正常。等你再大一点就没心思记那么多乱七八糟的事了。”

“我才不小。你并没比我大多少吧。”薰懊恼。

“别争辩这个了。在我眼里你就是小孩。”

零摆了摆手指。这时他手边的叫号器突然蜂鸣起来，他自然而然地站起来，走开去取餐。薰捏着吸管搅动杯里的饮料，盯着一串串透明微小的气泡，成群结队地上升，破裂，在他的想象中发出焰火般的噼啪声。

吃完饭出来，太阳已经下山，天色泛紫，呈现出锦缎般的光泽。薰一声不吭地跟零坐回车上，零发动起车子，随口问道：“我送你回家？哪个方向？”

薰伏在窗边望着外面瑰丽的天色，微潮的夜风灌进车厢，他嘀咕说：“我不想回家。”

“怎么了？”零好奇地看他。

“就是不想。”

“跟家人关系不好么？”

“糟透了，不如说。”薰枕在自己的臂弯里，“我高一以后就没有在午夜之前回过家了。今天要不是跟你吃饭……我本来跟一个女生约了看电影。”

“哦，那还真有点不好意思。”零笑道，“那么，我还是送你去电影院吧。”

“不用了。我都已经爽约了，她大概不会愿意再出来了吧。”薰依旧盯着窗外。

“你自己说吧，要去哪儿。”

“随便。真的随便。或者你把我放在最近的车站就好了。”

“那么去我家？”

薰没料到他会突然这么说，愣了一愣，手足无措起来。“不，我不是那个意思……”

零却拉起手刹，熄火，将车停在路边。车灯昏黄，他俯过去，捏住薰的下巴，把他的脸扭过来，眯起眼睛注视，那双眼睛，很像荒原里闪烁的兽的眼睛。薰战栗了一下，嗫嚅着不知该说什么，只垂下眼帘，不去跟他对视。

“或许你觉得你没做什么，但有时候，不拒绝，意思就等同于说可以，这个道理，明白么？”零淡淡地笑着。“你很可爱，说真的。那天你一出现，我就看出来你肯定是第一次去那种地方，要么是图个新鲜刺激，要么就是做什么游戏输了。我开头有点不耐烦，想赶快打发走，但我立刻又改变了主意。你确实很可爱。况且——送到嘴边的羔羊，不吃白不吃。我就是这样一个人。你虽然年龄小，但反正一次跟两次，或是更多次，也没什么差别。好自为之一点。我不强迫别人，我再问你一次——你要去哪儿？”

零在朦胧的灯下亲吻了他。又凉又软的唇，仿佛冰镇过的果冻，触感跟薰记忆里相差无几。他脑袋一片空白。

喉咙像抽紧了一样隐隐发干。薰很费力地吞咽了一口唾液，哑着嗓子道：“我……我哪也不去，就待在这里，跟你一块。可以吗？”

车灯熄灭，一切都变得昏昏暗暗的，只剩一个灰黑色的轮廓，像鬼影一般不真实地涌动。零伸手过去拧开车载收音机，肖邦的小夜曲响起，乐声在车厢内流淌。

薰还记得他嫌脱衣服麻烦，自己解开腰带，褪下裤子，下半身只剩一双浅口白袜。零压上来，抬起他的腿，低声问：“后来有跟别人做过吗？”

薰含糊不清地答：“没、没。”

零叹气道：“所以你还是什么都不懂。”

薰不服：“不能算什么都不懂了吧……”

“没差多少。”零低笑，“算了，没什么。你就是这样才可爱。”

虽然算不上是第一次了，但间隔一年，那个部位薰自己连碰都不会去碰，早已恢复处子的紧致。薰深吸一口气，尽量张开腿，忍受了他的侵入，随即又是撕裂的剧痛一阵一阵袭来。他张开嘴，愣是发不出声音，只能喘息，浑身脱力地随零的节奏颤抖。车厢里狭窄而逼仄，幅度一大他的额头便往车顶上撞，几次下来，他肌肤上通红一片。

悠扬的小夜曲旋转，发酵，反复单曲循环。零依然是利落地从他身体里退出来，射在他大腿上，与斑驳的星点血迹混在一处。薰不甚清醒，伸手摸了一把，黏糊糊的，在他指间扯出晃悠的白丝。

零载他到地铁站，他逃也似地下了车，连零的道别都没回应。他还是不想回家，况且，他也好累，浑身的关节都像被打断了一样酸痛。他翘着腿，不顾旁人视线地在车站座椅上躺了一会儿，头顶上明晃晃的白炽灯照耀着他，像颗冷色的微型太阳。他抬起手背挡着眼睛，总像是有些失魂落魄的，不得安宁。

 

3  
进入秋季，寒意渐浓。朔间零身上的单件衬衫增了夹克或西装外套，接下去，又增了脖子上的薄丝巾。他依旧代课代得漫不经心的，一上课就搬个椅子在教室角落里看自己的书，也依旧在被学生们议论，被女孩偷拍。薰在学校里不怎么同他说话，他也从不会来主动向薰搭话，顶多路上迎面撞见时微笑一下，在别人眼里就是形同陌路。要穿毛衣和厚外套的时节到来之前，他终于不再代课了——学校聘了一位正式教师上任。

他走得很突然，而且无声无息。前一天他还在课上放一部叫蝴蝶梦的黑白旧片，放到一半，第二天以后他就再也没来。薰想他大概是并不曾享受过教书的时间，只当做一份差事，否则不至于连要走都不说一声。

下课时薰走进办公室，零原来的座位上没人，只放着学生留下的礼品和信件，堆成一座小丘，他大约是收不到了。薰谎称他从零那里借了一本书，还没来得及还，向邻桌的教师打听他的住址。教师扔给他一本厚厚的通讯录。薰翻了半天，眼花缭乱，总算找到那一行小字，在笔记簿上抄下。

他周末回家理了一下东西，往箱子里塞入几件随身衣物和常用的洗漱品，随后发愣地坐了一会儿，发现原来一个人真的只需要很少的东西就可以活下去。他回头看了看房间，带上门又锁紧，将钥匙塞回兜里，走出家门。

地址依然是公寓。薰找到地方，在门口揿响门铃，无人应答，他踮着脚从门上的猫眼望进去，没有灯光，一片漆黑，大概没人在家。那就等一会儿呗。他坐下来，戴上耳机。

直到后半夜里，走廊上才回荡来人声。说话声和笑闹声，带着温度，毛毛躁躁的，仿佛仙人掌张开的刺。朔间零同另一个男人结伴出现在走廊尽头，一眼望见坐在行李箱上揉着眼睛抬起头的薰，结实地愣住了，声音中断，只余隐约的回音。薰咬着唇，睁开浅色的双眼，默不作声地同他对望，那几秒钟流淌之慢仿佛时间静止。

零边上那一个蓝发的男人倒是好奇地走上前来，回头问：“零，是你认识的孩子？”

零拍了拍他的肩，道：“你先进去吧。”说话时眼睛盯着薰看。

他是否以教师身份出现是截然不同两个人。零一身黑色皮衣皮裤，往门框上一倚，抱起臂，声音便有些发冷：“怎么？”

薰低下头又抬头，答：“找你。”他顿了顿，认真地说：“我跟家里人说，我在外面交了一个男友，他们把我赶出来了。我不想去同学家，他们都查得出来，但他们肯定想不到我在你这儿。”

其实他又是在撒谎，他当然不可能真这么干。他只是跟父母说快要考试了，他去一个学习好的同学家暂住几天，方便复习功课，于是他们没验证便应允了。他这么说，只是为了给零施加压力，再看看他的反应。

零手掌拢着点起根烟，吸了一口，烦躁弹下烟灰，皱着眉头继续看他。薰身上只穿了一件单薄的灰色高领针织衫，一条刻意做旧的发白的牛仔裤，头发像是刚烫过，盖着耳朵隐约露出耳钻。他坐在箱子上，双腿交叠，冲零伸出手要烟。“我现在会抽了。”他说。

零还是皱眉，给他递了一根，见他真熟练地点上后吐出烟雾，扭头走进房，在身后重重地甩上门。

过了十来分钟，零又开门出现，外套已经脱下，只着一件黑色棉布T恤，依旧抱着臂，口气已经和缓不少。“你太小了。”

薰最烦听他说他小，争辩道：“我已经十八了，只差……那么几个月。”

“所以是十七。”

“跟十八没差多少。”

“我也觉得没差多少，都是很小。”零耸耸肩，在他面前蹲下来，让薰能微微低头看到他。“听着，你没跟别人提起过我吧？任何人？那好。你现在回家，告诉他们你只是开个玩笑，他们会让你回去的。过两天我给你打电话。好吗？”

薰不为所动地坐着。“我怎么就这么不相信你呢。”

零又烦躁起来。“你想怎么样，到底？”

薰低头看了看自己的足尖，他套着白色球鞋的脚轻轻晃荡着，慢慢地开口：“上次我没有回头再去找你，这次再不，我会后悔。”

“后悔并不是什么大不了的事，每个人都后悔。”零盯着他的脸。“我们不可能有结果的，明白吗？不可能。”

薰睁大眼睛回看他，双手十指绞在一起，低声道：“可是我又不想要结果。我想要你。”

零一愣，见他面容诚恳，只好叹气，站起来抚了抚他的头发，退回房里。门又关上了。这次他再出来得很快，已经重新穿好夹克，戴上围巾，顺手多带出一件长外套。

“穿这么少，不冷吗？”他说着将外套披到薰肩上。

薰先前还不觉得如何，被他一提当真浑身飕飕地发起冷来，当着他面狠狠地打了个喷嚏，有些尴尬地吸吸鼻头，老实地接受了零的外套，抱着臂裹紧。

“我现在出去买点东西，你可以回去了。”零又说，“如果我回来时你还在，我就叫警察了。”

薰顶嘴道：“你如果报警，我就告你强奸未成年人。”

朔间零哭笑不得。“刚才还十八岁，现在就未成年人了。你也挺实用主义的啊。”

他系上围巾，转身走了，身影在走廊里黯淡的灯下逐渐缩小。薰无所谓，戴着耳机低头继续玩手机，等着他回来。

又过去大半个小时，零回到家，薰果然还原封不动地定坐在门口，也不说话，只是看他。零低头掐着眉心，叹气。“你根本不理解我是怎样一个人。”他说，“你受不了跟我住在一块的，很快就会走。”

“那到时候再说吧。”薰说。

“我几乎每天都会带人回来，你也无所谓？”

薰想了一想：“无所谓。我很安分的，绝对不打扰你。”又信誓旦旦地补充道：“哦，如果你嫌我白吃白住，我付房租也可以。我会做饭，清扫也行。但我不太喜欢洗衣服……反正你应该有洗衣机吧。”

零抿着唇笑了，还是摇头，打开门走回屋内。

昏沉的灯下有一只蛾子在扑腾，忽大忽小的影子投在地上变幻。薰看了一会儿，渐渐感到困倦，蜷坐在墙角盹着了，脑袋一点一点的。他睡得很不安稳，发着各种光怪陆离的噩梦，忽然从行李箱上跌坐下来，摔在地上，他揉了揉眼睛，清醒过来，蛾子已经没了，灯也灭了，外面天亮了，青白色的天空。

里面的人或许是听到响动，推门出来。朔间零套着家居服，黑色卷发凌乱地堆在肩头，赤脚踩在地毯上，低头看向他。薰连忙揉掉刚睡醒眼角挂的眼屎，这才抬起头。

“你在外面待了一晚上？”零问。

薰点点头。只听零在头上叹气道：“唉，你再长大点，肯定也是个厉害角色。得了。进来吧。”他留门敞着，后退一步。

薰终于笑了，弯起眼睛，拍拍裤腿爬起来往里走，沾沾自喜地自觉骗人技术有长进，连朔间零都能给他蒙过了。他打量着，发觉跟他记忆里的公寓有出入，问：“你搬过家了？”

“是啊，原来那间租期早就到了。”零在他身后锁好门，领着他往里走。客厅里首先进入眼帘的是一个巨大的方形鱼缸，几乎占去小半面墙，水光潋滟，色彩斑斓的海鱼在人造海草间结队游动，昨天那蓝发的男人站在鱼缸边投食。零向他打招呼。“奏汰君，抱歉，我捡了这个孩子回来，麻烦你了。”

对方回头，只冲薰弯着眉眼笑一笑，显得并不意外。薰一时竟觉得他有点神秘兮兮。

“深海奏汰。我室友。”零又转过来对他说，“那些鱼都是他养的。”

薰便点头，已有心理准备。他早就想过零这样的人不存在所谓的空窗期，他要是有个同居的情人之类，薰一点都不意外。

“别想多，就是室友。”零似乎看出他心里想什么，干笑一声。“我高中同学，海洋学直博在读。只有他能受得了跟我住在一起。”

他说完，打着哈欠往卧室走。“我作息颠倒，现在我去睡觉了。你要休息就睡吧，饿了的话，厨房应该有剩点吃的。”

薰哦了一声，抱着睡袋自觉地走向沙发。零驻足，叩了叩门框，奇怪地叫住他：“去哪儿？”

零房间里暖气打得充足，恍若暖春，窗台上养了一盆灰绿色吊兰，枝繁叶茂，郁郁葱葱，窗下摆着零零散散的书和乐谱，黑咖啡喝剩了半杯。薰坐了片刻便开始冒汗，脱下衣裤，钻到床上。零没碰他，他自己倒是翻动了一下，难免贴蹭到零的肌肤，便没有再挪开。

零睡着了。薰原本是真打算睡觉的，他昨晚打盹打得别扭，一早醒来依然困乏，真躺在床上，反而却失去了睡意。这是他头一回见到零的睡相。他好看得太有攻击性，一张脸布满锋利的锐角，眼是尖的，眉是尖的，鼻梁是尖的，连唇瓣也是尖的，仿佛刀刻斧凿的大理石像。睡熟以后，眉目收敛着柔和下来，恰好中和，显得没那么锋芒毕露。薰趴在被窝里出神，伸出指尖碰了碰他尖尖的唇珠，没敢去亲，随手翻阅一本放在床头的小说，爱情及其他魔鬼，翻页声像蚕啃噬桑叶。

 

4  
（本章内含零受/路人情节提及，自行避雷）

薰这么待下了。

虽然零让他可以睡他房里，但多数时候他仍睡沙发，信守不去打搅他的诺言。也许因为他真的太安分了，也因为他一天在家的时间并不长，白天上学，晚上外出，基本上仅仅回去睡个觉，和零的作息恰巧错开，零甚至都很难注意到他。有时候在屋里撞见他，像是恍然想起还住着这么号人，也像偶然发现早已枯死的植物又开出鲜花。但也只是有时候。多数时间里，他都不怎么想得起他来。他太忙了。他也要看书，上课，考试，写论文，找推荐，准备出国，他更要喝酒，抽烟，泡吧，party，忙着与形形色色的人调情，忙着爱与被爱。他没有时间牵绊在一个跟他的生活圈实质上并无交集的小孩身上。

薰感觉无所谓。他也并不想真的怎么样，他对零没有占有欲。何况有又能怎么样呢？那个人非池中物。薰只需要一个空隙，一个离得他不远不近的位置，隔天能看见他一面就够了。要不是零这个人永远像没线的风筝般飘忽不定，他不至于采取这么冲动极端的手段。

平心而论，零对他并不算太差。早晨碰上零差不多时间要出门，薰问能不能捎他到电车站，他通常都会同意，稍绕点路也先送他。他偶尔想起来了夜宵也会顺手给薰带一份。心情不错的时候，会亲吻他然后道晚安。

薰觉得他本质上仍是一个温柔的人。他会在无害而恰当的时机展露出温柔的脸孔，也并不吝啬于给予和关怀。可是他实在太缺乏共情能力，他似乎缺失许多人类的基本情感，不通人性，不愿与任何人建立亲密联系，最终投现出一个阴晴不定、喜新厌旧、若即若离的矛盾体，仿佛具有许多张面孔。

薰想他单纯凭了一张脸，持靓行凶，否则哪有人愿意跟他来往。可又不全是脸，确实，不全是脸，究竟是什么，薰也说不上来。只是他像一盏霓虹灯，让人一旦盯上，就很难移开视线，光散发得绮丽，待伸出手去取暖，却发现内里是冷的，空的，只有虚无的气。

他心血来潮地想起薰这号人来了还是会跟他上床，没什么定数，有时候一晚上折腾他几个来回，有时候一连十来天都不看他。薰清理地板，或者在厨房取个东西，一弯腰就能猝不及防地给他掀翻在地。薰也想他其实根本不在乎他年纪多小或者是不是处子，只不过在理智上顾虑于普世道德，心里则并不以为然。况且，就像他说的，薰自己送上门来的。这对薰来说倒轻松，他从来并不想用年幼或者纯洁来要挟他，反而会烦自己不是个更成熟、经历更丰富的人，否则零不至于始终那么敷衍地对待他。

次数多了薰逐渐习惯了疼痛，没那么疼了，但还是疼，出血，出得不多，零星几点，也是血。也许真是因为年纪太小，他的身体始终像个处子，像青涩的、没长熟的酸橘子。一次出血意外凶了，零摸了一把他的臀便摸到一手淡淡的血痕，于是好奇低下去扒他的臀缝看，问：还疼？不舒服？薰软在床上，被他弄得很痒，动弹了一下，答：舒服啊。怎么还是出血？薰喉咙里支吾，心想我怎么知道，嘀咕说：天生紧，还不好么，每次上都是处，你赚大了。零嘴里只笑，反问：处有什么赚的？我不喜欢处，垦荒最麻烦。薰就不说话了，零房里的吊兰垂委下新鲜的叶瓣，拂在他脸颊上。

照看那盆吊兰逐渐变成了薰的责任。他早已发现零的生活技能基本为无，也不知道他这些年一个人是怎么过来的，他那个室友同他半斤八两。还不如薰从小在家里就是个边缘人物，事事亲力亲为，做什么都利索。洗衣洗碗，都有机器，倒还好些，只是地板几周都不拖不扫，窗帘和空调滤板也从不清洗，他实在受不了，他自己本就有轻微的洁癖，干脆周末乒铃乓啷地扫除，顺手给吊兰浇水，松土，搬到阳台上晒太阳。零原本还知道偶尔给吊兰洒点水，毕竟在他房里每天低头不见抬头见的，后来只愈加不管了。薰对这些并无怨言，吃人嘴短，拿人手短，现在在人家里白住，更不好那么心安理得，干点活也是应该。

只是他好奇零怎么会想得起养植物。他这人忙起来一天连饭都能懒得吃，自己活着已经岌岌可危了，别说再添另一个活物。他那次问起来，零漫不经心地答，是以前认识的孩子送的，好歹是个活的，感觉扔掉不太好。薰便听懂了，心想，知道送别的你更养不活，再下去只能送仙人掌了，但仙人掌兆头实在不好，不如吊兰皮实耐操，生命顽强，又兼备美感。

还有那一大缸观赏鱼。鱼倒不劳他费心，深海奏汰热心得很，定时喂食，换水，消毒，饲养的鱼个个都鳞片闪亮。只是奏汰偶尔有事忙，拜托他帮忙换过几次水，薰便挺中意起那些鱼来。不知为何，他感到与那些连声音也发不出的冷血动物心灵相通，情绪不振的时候他坐在鱼缸边上发愣，看着斑斓的鱼尾摇曳，仿佛透过万花筒看见绚丽的天空，能一连坐上几小时。

鱼缸背后隔墙便是零房间。零先前说没人能受得了跟他住在一起，薰不以为然，以为他只是打发他走而已，心想，不就是乱嘛，有什么大不了的。待了一阵被他的私生活刷新了认知，发现他说的差不多竟是真话。除开深海奏汰那个双耳不闻窗外事的，似乎浑不在意这些，世界上估计没几个人能接受隔墙夜夜有陌生人的尖叫和呻吟。有时是吻着就从正门进来了，薰撞见便干脆躲去别屋打地铺，把客厅也敞出来。

那天薰在书房复习，实在听不下去了，把书本和包一收拾，打算去图书馆。他推门轻手轻脚地溜过去，难免还是瞥见零，前后拥着两个男人，他那张很好看的脸上涌动着潮红色的情欲，叫声像只逢春的猫。薰晃了一下神，很快地退出门，心里勾起奇怪的念头：原来朔间零在床上也会露出那种神情，他自己从来没注意过零是什么表情。

第二天一早，薰待在卫生间里，刚淋了浴，只穿着贴身的白棉布背心和短裤，黏湿的金发贴在脸上。他有点犹豫，他想等昨晚那两个男人走了以后去找零。他完全不知该怎么引诱人，该做什么，他对男性的性感全无概念，他倒是会觉得零一边抽烟一边唱歌色气得很，但那没有借鉴意义。比如头发，是该湿着，还是吹干的好？浴室里白色的水雾蒸腾，糊了镜子，他看自己都像雾里看花。他伸出手指抹开镜子上的雾气，正好清清楚楚地映出一对琥珀般澄澈的眼睛。

掩着的门忽然被推开了，薰扭头看去，陌生的男人，扶着门框好奇地打量着他。

“零的弟弟？他好像说有个弟弟来着。不，也不像……”他一边说，一边走过来，突然伸出粗糙带茧的手指捏住他的下巴，强迫他抬起头。“啊……该不会是他养的小情人吧。这么小，真够变态的。你成年了没有？”

他嗤笑，并不等薰回答，就自顾自擦过去，走到马桶边，解下拳击短裤开始放水，嘴里吹着不成调的口哨。半透明的尿柱一股一股，沿着弧线，强劲地滋进水里，微热的尿腥味儿弥散开。薰垂下头，碰了碰被捏得通红的下巴，反手撑着桌沿，倚在洗手台边上，耸起一对尖尖的肩胛骨，低头盯着地砖缝隙里残余的水。也许他那时候理应立刻走开的，但不知为何，他甚至没有想到要走出去，所以那个男人挺着性器冲他走来时他也只是定定地没说话。水雾交织，恍惚间，他听见外面鱼缸里细微的水波声。

“喂，你他娘好了没？我进来了——”

零在外面不耐烦地拍了两下门，推门而入，尔后愣立在门口。薰躺在铺地的透明防滑垫上，赤裸的腿卷起而打开着，他颤抖了一下，没敢去看零，干脆抬起小臂，挡在眼前。

零指间夹着烟，抱着臂，走过来，往薰身上的男人背后踹了一脚。“起开，穿上衣服，差不多可以滚了。你妈有没有教过你到别人家里不要乱动别人的东西？”

薰发着愣，目睹男人从他身上爬起来，瞬间换了副面孔，颇狗腿地去搂零的腰。“对不起，宝贝，对不起，别生气。你看，这孩子连衣服也不穿好在我眼前晃，我就……”呕，宝贝。薰心里暴风呕吐。

零冷着脸打掉他的手，重复一遍：“滚。”男人走出房间后，他站在原地，居高临下地盯了薰片刻，扭头跟着走了出去。

薰躺在地上缓了几分钟，挣扎着爬起来，重新穿回单薄的衣物。浓雾般的水汽已经散了，他像是做了个离奇的梦之后醒来，凑着镜子瞧了瞧自己，湿透的头发乱糟糟地黏在一起。那个男人先前对着他胸口的乳粒又咬又掐，弄得那儿一片红肿，还留下了齿痕。他全部的性启蒙就是零，而零从来对他的乳头没什么兴趣，所以男人刚碰到他胸前那两粒小点时，他差点惊叫起来。

他坐在马桶上，浑浊的体液淅淅沥沥地往下滴答，混着淡淡的血滴。又出血了。他出神地透过自己腿间看着水里的血丝，漂浮的红线一瞬间化尽，连零什么时候回来站在了他边上都没注意到。他一抬头对上零的眼睛，惊得短促地啊了一声。

零在他旁边蹲下，问：“你为什么不拒绝他？”

薰不知道该怎么答话，干脆抿着唇不吭声。

零又问：“你最近情绪不太好？以前你经常笑，包括第一次见你在夜店，我看见你在学校的时候，都是在笑，但最近你不怎么笑。在这儿的时候。”

薰别开脸去，望着被百叶窗切割成碎条的青白色的天空，半晌才咬着唇问：“他们两人同时干你？”

“没有。”

“那是轮流？”

“你问这个干什么？”零冷笑，“你屁股痒了，也想跟两个人上床？”

零从没对他说过这么重的话。薰被他凶得委屈，嘴硬道：“你管我跟谁上床。”

零叹气，知道跟小孩置不得气，软化道：“我管不着，但我想知道为什么。”

“我……不知道。”薰又看窗外了。“你经常嫌我年龄太小了。”

“所以？”

“你还嫌我不懂。”

零差点被弄笑了。“你别告诉我就因为这个。”见他不说话，便笑不出来了，正色道：“不论是年幼还是纯洁，都不是什么错误，明白吗？这两样都是很好、很难得的东西，更不应该感到羞愧。”

“但你不喜欢。”

“是，我不喜欢。但那是我的问题。我有问题。”零淡淡道，“你有什么想法，我管不着，但我还是希望你只跟你喜欢的人上床，来者不拒的那叫公交车。”

薰只是扁了扁嘴，看不出有没有听。他双腿交叠，在马桶上轻轻晃动着，低头绞着自己的手，低声道：“你或许觉得我贪得无厌。你都已经留我住了，我觉得我应当满足，我原先也觉得在你身边我能开心，但实际上，我并没觉得很开心，满足，更没有。喜欢一个人，从来都是这么痛苦的事吗？”

这次零回答：“是的。”

 

5  
（依然路人情节提及，自行避雷）

薰到底渐渐变化了些。他去了几趟酒吧和舞厅，跟朋友去或者自己去，差不多习惯了那种场所。他甚至去过几次gay吧。他也跟别人上床，男女都有，只是一夜情，第二天一早就拉黑掉所有联系方式。他最终发现，性其实是一件自然而然而且唾手可得的东西。他要做的只是梳好头发、穿对衣服，然后点一杯饮料坐在显眼的位置，接下来哪怕他微笑地扮演一个木头人都会有源源不断的邀请上门。

他长得好看，他也知道自己长得好看，并不打算埋没这一优点。他数过，最多一晚上被人要了三十二次电话号码，他当然不至于全给，不过挑着几个眼缘好的给了真的，其余都改掉尾号给出去。

那些事他没有存心要向朔间零隐瞒，当然也没有特意去告诉他。夜不归宿的次数多了，零虽然不甚留心，还是发现了倪端。那天早上薰回公寓换校服时，就撞见了零，对方随口问道：“你昨晚没回来？”薰迟疑一下，还是老实答道：“我跟一个女生去开房了。”

零沉默地看了看他，只说：“注意安全。套自己从我房间拿。”

这么一段对话竟然令薰内疚得无以复加，接下去好一阵子他夜里都没有再出门，尽管他自己也知道，这种愧疚根本是毫无道理可言。零不对他效忠，也并不需要他的忠诚，所以再怎么样也只是无效的自我感动。

对着他，薰逐渐能更放得开些。他开始敢趁零在桌边读书或写字的时候坐到他腿上，敢一丝不挂地钻他的被窝，敢在叫床时说些下流话，他最开始是个连在零睡着时亲他一口都做不到的人。他放弃掩饰自己对他的欲望了：虽然仍然青涩、幼稚，但是绝对滚烫而赤诚的欲望，像累累沉坠的半生果实，只等待最终的季节一瞬下坠。

他总算是不会再流血了。他发现自己没有出血的那天得意了一晚上，仿佛完成了什么从儿童到成人的巨大飞越似的。疼，难免还会疼，不过只要不是被太粗暴地对待，便在可以忍受的范围内。他倒是记着会戴套，实际上他一直都保持着谨慎，连仅仅口交也会戴，他的确还年轻，并不想因为花柳病被闹得满城风雨。除了跟零他不说什么，零记得起来便戴，他记不起来薰不会主动提这茬。

那次他约到一个强硬的家伙，坚持不肯戴套。薰看他不像带病的样子，也就作罢了，三番两次地警告不许内射，末了还是被摁着强行射在体内。他火大，半夜把衣服一穿走人了，跳上回去的末班电车。电车里空荡荡的，灯光惨白，窗外的天空是阴沉沉的黑夜，他支棱着身子倚在扶杆上，强忍了一路屁股里又黏又湿的异物感。一回公寓他便剥了衣服冲进浴室里，想把那些东西洗出来。

清澈的热水冒着滚滚白汽淋在他身上。他垂着头盯着磨砂玻璃门上映出的身形发愣，他的躯体实际上没长大多少，依旧是介于少年和成人之间，纤细而柔韧，淡淡的像苦茶般的涩感，他反而颇为意外，他总感觉这段时间他已是成长得突飞猛进了。

他才刚站进水下，外头的门锁响动了一下。薰突然生出不怎么妙的预感，慌乱中关了花洒想去锁上卫生间的门，但来不及了，朔间零跌跌撞撞地扶墙而入。

“嗯？你在啊……”零靠着墙面，皱眉，眯起蒙了层薄雾般的红眼睛看薰一眼。薰被他看得无措，正茫然不知该怎么应对，零突然扑在洗手池旁，大声地咳嗽着呕吐起来。他呕也呕不出什么东西，不过是一些淅淅沥沥的胃液和残渣，他一股一股地全吐了出来，肩部仍在抽搐，那张俊美的脸皱成一团，像要把整个胃给刨出来才罢休。

“呃？没事吧？……”薰不安地俯下去看他，才一接近便嗅见一股浓郁的酒气，“怎么喝这么多……”

他转身想去拿个浴巾遮身子，再出去给零拿漱口水和醒酒茶。这人半夜醉醺醺地回来也不止一次两次了，他都了解了应对方法。他才一转头，零突然便从后面抱上来，将他紧紧地锢进臂弯里。

他的嘴唇难得地很热，滚烫，吻着薰的后颈和脊背，薰的肌肤都像是被烫伤了一样弹跳一下，微微地抽搐。他恐慌起来，他没忘记他屁股里别人的体液还没来得及全部清理掉，勉强推搡着想挣开零的胳膊。“那个……等等，我……”

零根本不理会，只管挑逗他，沿着敏感的脊梁骨一路向下抚摸。薰呻吟了一声，腿软得几乎站立不住，双手勉力攀住桌沿，浑身未干的热水滚滚下落，仿佛大汗淋漓。

薰感觉到他身后的人动作明显停顿了一下。他绝望地盯着镜子，零的一根手指缓缓从他后面抽出来，牵扯出几条黏稠的白丝，画面看上去淫靡至极。那一刻他当场跳楼的心都有了。

零没说话，松开了他，反而像一瞬间冷却下来，情欲退潮。他打开水龙头洗净了手，漱嘴，又对着镜子整理头发，随后推门走了出去。

薰脑袋里空荡荡的一片空白，连话也没想起来要说。他回进浴室里冲澡，这次彻底洗完以后披上一条浴巾，走出门外。他的心和头脑反而重新活泛起来，惴惴不安地走向客厅，电视里放着影碟，零咬着一根烟，坐在硕大无比的鱼缸前面，专心致志地盯着电视屏幕。背后波光明灭的水纹投映在他脸上，肩上，那样一瞬无常的幻灭感，几乎令人呼吸停滞。

放的是1968版的罗密欧与朱丽叶。薰小心翼翼地走过去，坐在沙发的一角上，咬着唇犹豫该如何开口。

“要看吗？坐那么远干什么？”零莫名其妙地看他，偏了偏头，示意他旁边的空位，“坐过来点。”

薰便依言挪过去一点，只一点。他盯着变幻的黑白电影看了一阵，实际上并没看进去多少，总算低声问：“你生气了吗？”

零挪开视线，扭头过来，眨了眨眼睛，像没听懂他在说什么。

“刚才，我……”薰说了一半又放弃了，沮丧道，“算了。你要喝茶吗？我去泡一点，否则醉酒以后会头疼。”

“不用。你明天还要上学？早点去睡吧。”零看着他，“用不着那么低三下四的。我刚才醉了而已，别放在心上。”

“好吧。”薰抿了抿嘴，慢慢地站起来，走过去。他在零旁边站定，让一片单薄的浴巾从他肩上滑落， 仿佛剥开一颗糖衣，裸露出浑圆的肩部，平直而光洁的脊背，线条流畅的腰肢，匀称而颀长的双腿，微微弯起优美弧度的足弓。他垂着头看零，低声道，“如果你没生气，能不能亲我一下来证明？”

“唔，说实话，我刚才是有那么一点生气。不过我也想了，那纯粹是出于野蛮的自私。”零吐出一口烟，摸着下巴，若有所思地看着他道，“随便想想，人的自私已经到了无理的地步。自己养的狗被别人多摸了一把，都会感到不快。你跟女性打交道，应该正见过那么一种女人，对于她们看不上眼的追求者，平时爱搭不理，而一旦追求者转而去追求别人了，她们却又会大光其火……”

他没有再说下去，但薰明白了他的意思。这个比喻太伤人了，薰心里像突然被割开一道口子，凉飕飕的冷风灌入。他咬牙，怄气道：“不至于，你待狗大概比我还更好些。”

零却反而笑了，弯起眉眼，拉住他的手。“过来。你不是要我亲你么？不只是亲可以吗？”

“你自己一直知道，你可以对我做任何事情。如果是你要杀了我，我都不会反抗。”薰垂着眼睛道。这当然是种夸张和戏剧感大过于真实的说法，只是在那一刻，这个念头真如流星般在他脑中划过。

鱼缸里的换水管咕噜噜地冒着气泡。电影人物在陈旧的黑白影象里晃动，喊叫：Those violent delights have violent ends。鱼缸里的鱼游动而拨尾，发出细微的水声。水声。水泡浮不出水面，转瞬而又破裂。

零果然还是醉了些。薰几乎是被他拽着头发拖到沙发上的，他把薰的脸死死地揿进沙发里，从后面粗暴地插入他。窒息和剧痛的双重冲击几乎令他昏厥，他眼前发黑，浑身发病般地抽搐着，指甲软绵绵地划过沙发面，似乎想抓住什么东西却又无力把握。他觉得自己像一条砧板上被活生生开膛破腹的鱼，在零面前他的身体不属于自己，只是个用来倾泻过剩的多巴胺与荷尔蒙的容器。可是当零扬起手掌，重重地掴在他臀上时，他却又发出了连自己都吓一跳的放浪叫声，嘴角淌着唾液，剧烈地迎来高潮。这下连他自己都有些弄不懂了。

零似乎是看他有趣，嗤笑出声，扯着他的头发迫使他扬起头，在他耳边低道：被这么打会很爽？看不出来，真够骚的，不知是被哪个调教出来的。其间又是一记掌掴。他话说得又脏又难听，下手丝毫不留余力，薰左耳进右耳出，只干张着嘴，翻起白眼，生理眼泪像断了线的珠子一样一滴滴沿着喉咙向下滚落。

薰从来没有被如此粗暴地虐待过。零在他臀里抽插，便牵扯开裂口，艳红的血一注注地顺着腿内侧往下淌，染得他整个下身一片泥泞。他眼里不自觉地淌泪，嘴里分泌唾液，后穴出血，性器射精，浑身都因强烈的痛苦而大汗淋漓。他身上凡每一个能够分泌液体的部位都在出水，这令他几乎有种快被榨成干尸的错觉。

零终于在他体内颤动了一下，似要射出，薰断续地倒抽了一口气，身体像拉紧的弓一般绷起来，眼泪流得愈发凶了，低低地抽噎。射进来，他恳求道，我想要。

零停滞了片刻，还是抽出来，花白的浊液洒在薰腿上。对身体不好，他马后炮地抚了抚薰的脸颊，低头吻他的唇，随后将睡袍一揽，走了开去。

薰心里冷笑。内射对身体不好，被操得出血就对身体好了？他已看透了他的伎俩，不过鄙夷他，便托词他年纪小，为他自己的私欲，才假扮温柔，想看他洋相，便让他出丑，反正总有一套冠冕堂皇的理由。总而言之，事事都不肯顺遂他意。连一个约炮的陌生人都能对他袒露出毫无保留的占有欲，他却连一口气都把持着不愿生，连送上门来的都不肯吃了，到手都抛掉，死活不要。他若是早一点想透，面遇这么一尊活阎罗，自然是绕道走，避之不及。只是似乎迟了些。

薰困倦地伏在沙发背上。他身边那一缸子鱼同他一道静默地呼吸，换水管涌出一簇簇晶莹的泡沫。电视里播的电影似乎快结局了，沙哑的片尾曲，哐啷啷地响，像震雷，罗密欧死了，朱丽叶也死了，他脑里总循环播放那一句台词：Those violent delights have violent ends，those violent delights have violent ends……

他咬着牙，慢慢扶墙站起来，走进卫生间洗了把脸，微浑的清水打着旋下跌。他体内的裂痕在渐渐结痂，最终会愈合，脱落，长出新生儿般的粉色肌肤。他靠在毛巾架前愣了片刻，吃惊于方才自己的失态，冷白的灯光下洒，愈加把他的脸色映得苍白如纸。

门被微微叩响了两下。薰茫然一瞬，还是伸手拧开门把，零半卸开门，站在门边，垂首看着薰的脸。薰皱了皱眉，十个赤裸的脚趾在地砖上蜷缩，不自在地又要别开眼去，零却忽然扯了张纸巾，轻轻擦拭他的眼下。薰愣着，后知后觉地意识到自己脸上有泪，他完全没有知觉，或许是一直仍还在淌。零盯着他，蹙着眉心，一副欲言又止的样子，最终还是扭头走了出去。

薰折回去睡觉，半梦半醒地苏醒时头疼得厉害，身上一阵阵发冷。他同睡意做了会儿斗争，总算挣扎着睁开眼睛，一入眼又是边上那一座巨大鱼缸，蔚蓝的水波，斑斓的鱼鳞星子般闪烁。奏汰站在鱼缸边，例行地给鱼投食。

他见薰挣扎着要爬起来，伸出指尖按住他的肩头，迫使他躺回去。“你发烧了哦？还是好好休息吧。”

薰这才发现额头上敷着冰镇过的湿毛巾，喃喃道了句谢，只得躺着。奏汰继续侍弄他那些鱼，薰倚在一旁发愣地凝视了一会儿，伸出指甲盖叩在鱼缸玻璃上，点着其中。“我早就想问了，这种，是神仙鱼吗？”

奏汰点一点头。“是人工繁育的品种。玻璃燕。”

“很漂亮。”薰趴在沙发沿上，低声说，“是海里的鱼吗？原本生活在海里吗？”

“不是喔。”奏汰微笑。“是美丽但很脆弱的观赏鱼，因为人工培育，基本上只能在鱼缸里存活了。”他瞧薰一眼，话中有话地道，“如果神仙鱼游进大海，那么，会死的。”

薰默不作声地怀抱着枕头，被褥乱糟糟地团堆在他腰上腿上，半晌才道：“那么一生只待在缸里也不错。”

奏汰耸了耸肩，只道：“对了，零他有没有告诉你……”

“什么？”

“看来是没有。这么说出来好不好呢？……”奏汰自己思忖着。

“你说吧。”薰笑道，“他多半是不会跟我讲的。让我有个心理准备也好。”

“唔，实际上，他已经决定接受英国那边乐团的offer了……”奏汰一边打量着他的神色，一边说，“因为演出季开始得早，所以他很可能这个月底就走，不等毕业典礼之后了。”

薰愣了一愣，放松下来，反而并不感到很意外，只低声说了句：“这样啊。”

“他走以后隔一个月，会有新房客搬进来。”奏汰说着，连忙又摆了摆手，“不，嗯，我也不是要赶你的意思，只不过你也不会愿意再待下去了吧，如果……”

“我知道我知道。”薰忙道，“到那时我肯定会走的。真不好意思，打扰你这么久。”

对方笑一下，走开了。薰又晕晕乎乎睡了一会儿，起来后量了量体温，打电话去学校告假。他昨晚上叫唤得不轻，嗓子都折腾哑了，一开口的确像病息奄奄的样子，于是没说几句便给准了，倒也省事。

他一连烧了几日都不见退转。他既不上医院也不吃药，放任这么病着，该干嘛仍是干嘛，酒也照喝，夜也照熬，似乎宁愿留着那一点病纪念。他的病与那晚的事有多少关联尚未可知，尽管或多或少总可算有关系，他若再多一点浪漫主义，便干脆当作是为爱狂热，热度退潮，怎么听总不像是好兆。

因为病，他没去招惹零了。那天他从外面回来，刚洗了衣服，捧了一盆去晒，意外被阳台上传来的乐声吸引了注意。零在拉小提琴。夜风吹拂，光线压抑。薰背抵着墙，低头在角落聆听，没忍住一时发出了几声咳嗽。

音乐中断。零扭头看过来，见到他，不禁微笑。

“你继续。”薰揉了揉鼻头，又多问一句，“什么歌？”

“柴可夫斯基，浪漫组曲之五，叫why。”零却放下琴与琴弓，冲他走来，笑着问道，“我怎么感觉——好像很久没见你了？戴着口罩做什么？”

他把胳膊搭在薰肩膀上，低头，抬手直接去摘他的口罩，似乎要亲吻他。

薰立刻推开他，退避三舍地站开，手捂口罩闷闷地道：“我生病了，会传染你的。”

零顿一顿，笑道：“没事，我不在意。”

薰还是摇头。零便不再提，站着随口叮嘱他几句及时吃药，早睡早起，就往里走去。薰裹着厚重的卡其布棉袄，下意识地跟了一步，零于是又回头。“还有事？”

“唔，那个……”薰抱着臂，把手缩进袖里，踌躇半晌，道，“其实我本来打算过几天再跟你说，不过既然碰上你了，我就……那个，我生日快要到了，十一月，然后，我这次真的要满十八了。你能不能，送我一样礼物？……”

“哦？”零挑眉，“你说，我尽量。”

“实际上，我想去湘南看海。”他又隔着口罩揉塞得难过的鼻子。“你能不能……陪我去？”

零看着他。“什么时候？”

“什么时间都可以。”

“我恐怕没空，学院里……”

“那边真的不远。”薰忙道，“最多只占你一两天，如果你忙的话，当天就可以来回。”

“我想想。”零淡淡地道，“不过你最好不要抱太大期望，因为最近我校内有不少手续要忙。”

薰在口罩后面瘪嘴，但不再说什么。

 

6  
薰的病况拖延着，渐渐恶化起来，又发起烧，开始咳带血丝的痰。他怀疑引发了肺炎，总算不敢再继续我行我素，不再出门乱晃，乖乖地待在屋子里休息，睡得睡不着觉了，就裹着被子坐着听歌，看电影，看一缸的鱼摇曳，仿佛一根安静扎根的植物。沙发的范围快给他划成结界禁区了，零或奏汰哪怕经过一下，都要被他警告离他远点。

零总算察觉到问题，问他有没有上过医院，有没有吃药，为什么不吃药。薰烧得脑袋沉沉作痛，只摇头不回答。零拿他没办法，站在他边上说，张嘴。薰疑惑，茫然地啊了一声，便被他抓到机会往舌下塞入一根滑溜溜的玻璃体温计。

39度。零甩了甩温度计，读出数，又站起来。“我去给你买药吧。还有晚饭，你想吃什么？”

薰仍摇头，瓮声瓮气地道：“不用。我一会儿叫外卖。”

“别这么固执。你原先应该是个脾气更好的孩子啊。”零叹气，“我真是搞不懂，这么拖着病着，干什么都不痛快，难道又有哪里好玩？”

薰抱着胳膊，将下巴埋进被褥里，闷声道：“你别管我了。都到这种时候了，你再怎么假装对我好也没什么用处，只会让我心烦意乱。反正怎么着死不了，放心吧。”

零想一想，竟还觉得他讲的有道理。“那这样吧，我买了药，让奏汰君带给你。正好我今晚不回来，不耽误你一天药。”

他是这么说的也是这么干的。薰收到奏汰递到他手上的药盒和一次性餐盒里尚还热乎的大阪烧时真有点哭笑不得，他觉得朔间零这人偶尔脑回路还是异于常人，反正他是不明白这么干有什么分别。可既然买都买了，他给零去了个信息说谢谢，还是就温水把药吞了。他对吃药其实没有什么特别的抵触，先前不吃不过因为他并不那么想病好，现在是不能再照旧任性下去了。但是医院，不行。医院不行。

他忽然便没由来地联想起他父亲来。他父亲，在他记忆里始终是个面目不清的影子，他们甚至从来没单独谈过一次话。他其实也说不上是不爱薰，夜里工作回来，也会给他带那种小分装的水果味硬糖，只不过，没那么爱，没那么爱到会愿意抽空和他说话的地步，可他的人生里又不差那几颗糖，真的不差。有些东西，若是不能完整得到，便和干脆没有无甚差别，这个道理，他从小就知道。

 

那天夜里下着滂沱暴雨。雨水的寒意一阵阵地侵入室内，薰吃过药，反而烧得愈加严重了。他白日里睡得太久，这会儿一时无法入睡，一坐起来便一阵头昏脑涨，连东西都看不大清。

他想着奏汰大约已经睡了，不好意思弄出太大声响，慢慢地扶墙走进厨房，打开电热壶烧水。他倚桌等待片刻，脑袋像灌了铅一样沉沉地隐痛，眼前暗了一下，忽然往下坠落，玻璃杯脱手，碎在地上，绽开一朵银色的烟花。

他再醒过来时发现自己躺在床上，被柔软的被褥裹得像只虫蛹。屋内暖气打得仿佛暖春，捂得背后微微沁起一层汗，薰转头，嗅了一口干燥而温暖、充满安全感的空气，随后看见朔间零身穿棉布T恤坐在床头，电子游戏的声音微微传过来。

他反应了片刻才回想起自己昏迷之前的事，在被窝里动了动，伸手出去想够床头的闹钟看一眼时间，手上一阵刺痛。他低头看，手腕大约是被先前打碎的玻璃杯划伤了，斜着拉出一道细细的口子，已经被用薄纱布缠了一圈止血。

“醒了？”零听到动静，瞥他一眼。

“嗯。”闹钟离得太远，薰放弃了，转而揉揉眉心，把脸埋回被里。“现在几点了？”

“早上六点半。要不是我临时回来一趟发现你，你大概还躺在地板上。”

“谢谢。”薰想了一想才说，“其实你把我弄到沙发上就行了，睡在你床上我怕会传染你……”

“我倒是打算把你弄医院去，不过我打电话问了说不收急诊，所以八点以后跟我去医院。”零淡淡地回道。

一听医院，薰又不高兴了，嗓音沙哑地一口回绝：“不去。”

“听话。”

“说了不去。”

“你真是要死，你知道你刚刚烧到几度？”零凑近来瞪他，“我原本还有个酒局要回去喝的，留下来看着你，你可别好心当驴肝肺。”

薰抿着唇不吭声，半天憋出一句：“你别管我。”

零被他弄得火大，哼了一声，冷道：“你看我像是很乐意管的样子？你死到外头去，别在我屋子里，跟我半分都不相干。”话音落后，自觉说得重了，又补上一句：“你不肯去也就罢了，没有逼你去的道理。但药得按时吃，少抽烟，好好睡觉，明白没？”

薰把被子裹一裹，低声地应了一句。他闭眼浅睡，又觉得乏味，零那边电子游戏机的声音轻微而连串地飘过来，像透明的微小泡沫轻轻破裂。他戴紧口罩，又觍着脸凑过去看零握着switch打塞尔达传说，把额头枕在他胳膊上。他依然在发热，皮肤都烧得通红，脸上泛出两片醉酒般奇异的酡红色，还对着零指指点点，叫他打这打那。零摸了一把他的额头，放下游戏机，走出去取退烧药。

他拿回泡好的药水，蹲着，几乎是用哄的口气叫他张嘴，看他把药喝下去。薰被他照料得不好意思，抽空含含糊糊地问：“你今天上午都在？”

“我一天都在。”

“哦……”

“做什么？”零似笑非笑地看他一眼，“先前要我陪你，真陪你了，你又不大乐意。你这人还真是难伺候。”

“我只是要你陪我去湘南啊，看一眼海。”薰揉揉鼻头。

“我说了，我大约真抽不出空。”

“你只是不想而已。”薰撇开眼睛，嘀咕道，“比如今天……你不就空的么。”

“你还真想去看海啊？”零挑眉，不客气地笑道，“我还以为重点是我呢，我以为你只是想我陪你。是我自作多情了。不过，你病得这么厉害，怎么个去法？”

“我既想看海，也想你陪我。”薰顿了一顿，声音又低下去，盯着自己包裹在羊绒袜子里的脚尖。“不过我也不想勉强，没意思。你要走也不会跟我说，你以后就见不到我了，也遇不上像我这么幼稚的人了，毕竟人一辈子也就幼稚这么一回。”

零好一阵没说话，看他病病怏怏又笑不出来的样子，总算是无可奈何地叹了口气，伸手替他掖拢肩上的被角，扭头掏出手机，订了两张去镰仓的车票。

“爬得起来的话，一会儿去理下东西。”他扔下一句。

“……呃？”薰瞪着眼睛，惊疑中差点以为自己耳朵出了毛病。

 

去车站的路上。车厢动荡不安，薰蜷腿坐在副驾驶座上，外头雨水灰濛濛地落着，将街景模糊成一幅失焦的照片。他裹着外衣，昏昏沉沉地半阖着眼睛，忽然没由来地心想：一阵秋雨一阵寒。冬季是真的要来了。

零车上播着一首民谣风格的曲子，音调飘摇，男声低沉。他听古典为多，很少放带歌词的音乐，薰反而感到新奇，问了一句，这歌叫什么？

零一手把方向盘，一手翻起连着音响的手机，瞥了一眼，心不在焉地答：“Prepare for disappointment。”

人敏感起来，眼看什么都仿若凶兆。薰原本还觉得动听，便不吭声了，只等着那曲子自己放完切过去。

这时间的列车上异常空敞。薰背一个单肩包，有些惴惴地跟零上了车，多余地担心着会不会撞见认识的人，实际上他口罩和外衣包裹得像堵围墙，即使真撞见大约也认不出来。零倒是自然地把他的包拿过去，搁在行李架上，按着他的肩坐下了。

“要喝水跟我说。”零凉丝丝的嘴唇贴着他的眼角，吻了吻，像一滴雨水落在脸上。

虽说车厢里实际上没有别人，薰依然僵硬了一下，在口罩底下喘气，隐约心悸，他这么坦荡而无所顾忌地跟他亲昵，反而衬得薰像在心虚似的。薰犹豫着，借袖口遮盖，去捏零的手，悄悄地扯过来一点，将他的指头握在掌心里，凉凉的一根，因为长年练习乐器而带着粗糙薄茧。那一刻他想起关于这个人的事，总觉得很短却也很长，像冬季苍凉的海水一般纷纷上涌。他的确希望时间就此停留在那一幕，却也知道最美最好的东西都是一瞬不切实际的幻梦，就像人的手掌兜不住流沙，所以他只是安静地倚着座椅，聆听车轮在下方隆隆滚动，发出宏大的震响，在他的幻想中碾碎飞沙尘埃。

行经横滨，已可以隐隐听见遥远的海潮声。薰扭头扒着车窗看外面，遥远的一道灰白色海岸线，雨珠淋在玻璃上，模糊难辨。

他趴在窗沿上，忽然没由头地说了一句：“我母亲还活着的时候，经常带我到海边散步。”

零顿了片刻，微笑道：“这么久了，好像还是第一次听你说起家人的事。”

“你不也不说么？我只知道你有个弟弟，还是那时候……”薰想到又自觉尴尬，不说下去了。

“嗯，你也没问过我呀？”零耸耸肩，“我已经过了依附家庭生存的年纪了。但你，你还挺小嘛，人小时候跟家庭的关系一般来得更紧密些。”

薰半晌才道：“那儿只能算是个我住的地方，不值得叫作家庭。”

“你在我那儿待了这么久，也没见他们打个电话来过问一声。”

“无所谓。反正钱他们还肯给我，其他的也没什么了吧。”薰盯着原处天际上一只孤零零的海鸟。“等我毕业就离开这儿了。”

“去哪儿？”零伸手抚着他颈后的发尾。

薰一瞬间想脱口而出说你在哪我就去哪，可停了一停，自己也知道这种说法太不切实际，于是只伏在那儿低声说：“不知道。”

零淡淡笑说：“我不担心你，我觉得你能过得很好。”

薰不说话，扭回脑袋慢慢地将身子转正来，精神不振地倚在座椅上，又是咳嗽，又是打嚏，卷起两条腿，望着车顶上白亮的日光灯。

真到了湘南镰仓，他反而突然生出一股怯意。零租了一辆车，打开导航直奔海边。薰耳听着远处起伏的海涛声，像一个沉睡的巨人发出规律而沉稳的吐息，那显然是一片苍茫而广阔的海洋，海上飘着混杂冰碴的冷雨，落进海里，悄无声息。他的退却之意愈来愈浓，头也疼得一阵阵发沉，想到是他自己硬把零拉来，又强自支撑了一段路。等到车停在一个红灯前，零预告再过一条街就到海滩了，他终于憋不住，一把扯住他的袖口，求道：“那个，我不想去海边了……我们回去吧，行不行？现在就回去……”

“啊？”零惊讶地看向他。

薰颤抖了一下，突然重重地咳嗽一声，呕出一口湿乎乎的浑液。他下意识地摸了一把下颌，红的，扎眼的鲜红色立刻在白色口罩上渗开来。零被他吓了一跳，慌忙按住他的肩，抬起袖口擦拭血迹。“怎么回事，突然？”

薰迷茫地摇了摇头，想撇开他的手叫他别碰他的血，一开口又是一通惊天动地的咳嗽。零果断地换档，调转方向盘。“没办法了，你再不愿意也只能去医院。”

薰虚弱地摇头，这样的抗议显得很无力，他连多余一丝拉开车门的力气都没有。他按着把手，还没到医院，便头昏脑涨地断片过去。

之后的挂号，看诊，验血，吊水，他都是在意识混沌的状态下完成的，尚保有知觉但无法思考。他觉得这样挺好，甚至感到庆幸，如果他清醒着又有力气，肯定会扭头直接跑走。等到出了医院坐上回程的列车，他在车上被零灌下一片药和两大杯水，才稍稍恢复了意识。

他一睁开眼睛，又觉得羞愧。这样的局面，几乎完全是由他一时任性造成的。他宁愿零责骂他两句，他的负罪感能稍轻些，可零蹲在他边上，将他的手握在兜里，只说：“大概还有一个钟头到站，稍微休息一下吧。”

薰把口罩向上提一提，闷闷地道：“对不起。”

“对不起什么？生病不是你的错。”零把脸俯得很近，似乎想看清他的眼睛，“今天大概看不了海了，先回去吧，改天我再陪你来。你还要看么？”

薰摇头，低声道：“不看了。也……不是什么好地方。我母亲之前带我去湘南海边，那天夜里，突然就病危了。那地方估计跟我犯冲。”

零抚一抚他的金发，只说：“那就不看了。”

薰忽然意识到车上有别人在看他们。零日常外头都是皮衣黑裤，再蹬一双镶铆钉的马丁靴，这么个又高又靓的男人蹲在地上跟一个少年窃窃私语，引人纷纷侧目。薰垂着脑袋，忍不住想笑，想提醒他好好坐回去，恍惚了片刻却落下眼泪，泪水像断线的珠子一样大颗大颗往下滚。

“又怎么了？”零被他突如其来的眼泪吓了一跳，有些无奈地扯纸巾给他擦脸。“感觉不舒服？……还是想妈妈了？”

薰摇头，抬起手背抹掉眼泪，抽噎了半天总算能连贯地说清楚话。“抱歉，明明是我自己要来的，但是给你添这么多麻烦……我知道你其实对的，我的确就是个小孩，小孩才会这么难搞又麻烦……”

“不会麻烦，一点都不麻烦。今天就算不出来，我本来也是跟你待在一块的。”零拍他的背，慢声细语地哄他，“而且你也不是小孩了。你快满十八了，记得吗？”

薰让泪水和鼻涕那么稀里糊涂地淌下来，挂在脸上，下巴上，沾湿衣领。外头天已经黑了，雨还落个没完，车厢里的白光突然就变得锋利而冷酷，像刺，像坚硬的刀刃，发散开去，四面八方。

 

他那天哭得凶了，一路红着眼睛到家，真到了最后，反而不再哭。他其实没怎么想过零离开以后的事情，他知道自己肯定会想他，不是思念，不是还渴望回到过去的那种想，就是单纯地想起来，反复不断地想起来，出现在脑海中。他以后还有很多时间用来想，所以在那之前干脆就不要想了。

他的病总算好些了，断断续续回了几天学校。那天凌晨，天空是斑驳的墙一般的灰白色，薰一早就醒了，听见外头乒乒乓乓理东西的动静。他揉着眼睛爬起来，披上毛毯，出去给零搭手。零衣服裤子一堆堆地抱出来，说是不用叠，捆起来塞一塞就完了，薰却觉得到时候肯定会皱得不成样子，愣是坐在地上一件一件叠成了方块。

物品大致收理妥当，轮到那盆挂在他房里的吊兰。薰原想说这个不方便带走，让他带回去也可以，见零摸了摸下巴琢磨片刻，拿了个纸箱扎上小洞，准备装走。薰又想问吊兰到底是什么人送的，让他这么远渡重洋也要不辞辛苦地带上，最终还是没问出口，他觉得自己承担不了可能的答案。

零昨晚有个小送行会，都是他那一拨狐朋狗友，喝酒，唱歌。他其实问了薰要不要去，但薰也没去。他已经陷得够深了，他拥有的不多，完全剩给自己的更少，他还年轻得很，不想把后头的年华也藕断丝连地赔进去。再之后应当是自愈的过程。

零站在灰蒙蒙的露台上抽烟，打了几个电话，都在道别，笑着的，笑声合着清晨鸟鸣，清清脆脆地飘散。他再走回来，拎上扛上大包小包，难得显得有些笨拙。

薰跟到门口，看他揿下电梯按钮，红色数字跳动着上升，倚着门框，低声道：“我不送你去机场了，今天还有考试。你自己能拿行李吧？”其实他的送，最多也就是跟着他过去而已。

“我没有问题，别担心。”零一手放下东西，揽过他的肩，亲吻额头。“好好考试。回去之后，好好跟家人聊天，就算有矛盾，也不要闹出不愉快。以后生病了，自己要去医院。很多事情，过去了就是过去了，明白吗？”

“你比我爹还像我爹。”薰嘀咕说。

“没办法啊，你是我自找的麻烦。”零笑，“那么，我要走了。再会。”

他重新又拎上东西，松开了薰。薰踌躇，鞋跟在地上略显焦躁地摩擦，终于在电梯门开前开口问道：“我能等你么？”

零回头瞧他一眼，淡淡地笑：“你要等便等，那是你的事，为什么要经过我同意？”

“我不等等不来的东西。”薰抬头直视那双红眼睛。

“那便不叫等待了。不知要等的东西是否会来，也不知究竟要不要等，才是等待的意义。”零回道。

薰听明白了，于是不再提。他目送那个人走进电梯，在两扇铁门缓缓合拢之际，又微笑冲薰摆了摆手，慢慢缩窄成一道细缝，终于彻底不见。

薰掩上门，走回房内，坐在沙发上放空了一会儿，什么也不想。整间房子似乎一下子空荡了不少，零的唱片，乐器，乐谱，他挂在架子上的围巾，晾在露台上的衣服，他的烟和他的啤酒瓶，全都凭空消失了。不变的是水缸里的鱼依然在游动摇曳，虚假的珊瑚与水草繁茂，水波潋滟，与他头一回见到时别无二致。他看到那条玻璃神仙鱼安宁地沉在水底，半透明的身躯隐约透出骨骼轮廓，精美得不像活物，仿佛一个精刻细琢的玩物，承受不住海浪冲袭。这些无知无觉的冷血动物，自由轻盈，美丽而脆弱的鱼类。

他打开手机，戴上耳机，放空着聆听音乐。消息提示忽然响了一下，他低头看，是他姐姐发送来一条语音。他戳开听。——“薰，你今天是不是该考完试了？老耽搁在别人那儿也不好，晚上回来吧。爸爸昨天吃饭时问起你什么时候考完，他脸皮薄，不好意思来跟你说，其实他还是记挂你的。”又过来一条。——“晚上回来吧，我做饭。”

薰捏着手机愣了半晌。那种感觉很像一瞬间从天中云端降坠回凡间，激起滚滚红尘，呛得他连声咳嗽。天上很美，但是大多数凡人依然还要回到人间生存。薰咳嗽着，喉咙里静悄悄地翻涌起酸涩。

 

FIN，07/18/2018


End file.
